Kiss Goodnight
by Never Walk
Summary: Lucius doesn’t like that Draco is growing up, so he takes steps to get his innocent baby back. But now Draco can’t take care of the ‘urges’ that plague usual teenagers. So now someone has to help him…what else is a loving father to do?


Title: Kiss Goodnight  
  
Author: Never  
  
Pairing: Lucius/Draco  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I lie, therefore I am. I own nothing, therefore I am.poor?  
  
Warning: Incest.  
  
Summary: Lucius doesn't like that Draco is growing up, so he takes steps to get his innocent baby back. But now Draco can't take care of the 'urges' that plague usual teenagers. So now someone has to help him.what else is a loving father to do?  
  
Author's Notes: For hpchan challenge #19  
  
***  
  
Lucius sat in his study, silently awaiting his son's arrival. He had been waiting for the young Malfoy to arrive from school all afternoon. What on earth was taking the boy so long? Didn't he know that his father was anxious to see him? A knock on the door and Draco finally entered.  
  
"Ah, my son, come here so I can see you. Another year of Hogwarts done." And too much time away from home, he thought. Draco was growing up far too fast. He was already 16, soon he would be moving out on his own. That thought terrified Lucius more than he'd ever admit. What he wouldn't give to have his baby son back. An innocent, lovely, child that was completely dependent on him.  
  
"Father, I'm tired. I'm going to bed."  
  
Fighting his frown, "Then come say good night to me."  
  
His son insolently repeated, "I'm going to bed. That is enough of a good night."  
  
"Son," an eyebrow peaking, "come over here, now."  
  
Draco seemed to be preparing to fight, "Father."  
  
But he never had a chance to finish, for Lucius reached for his wand, aiming at his son, shouting, "Stupefy!"  
  
Three weeks later, Lucius smiled down at his son. Holding a bottle in the little mouth, he cooed at his son. Draco's eyes were wide as he glanced around the room, as if seeing it for the first time. He reached up to try and hold the bottle he was suckling from, drawing more breast milk from the nipple until there was none left. Then, Lucius held Draco to his shoulder to burp him.  
  
Pushing his son back slightly, he saw a little bit of dribble oozing down Draco's chin. He wiped it away, while sighing at the beautiful innocence and dependence of his son. Just a few weeks ago, Draco was a 16 year old boy, but now, things were different. True, his son was still 16, as evidenced by the developed body, however, in his mind, Draco was a toddler. It was beautiful, it was perfect.  
  
"Now, my darling son, it's time for bed." Lucius carried Draco over to the large crib that he had recently ordered. For the first few days after the spell, Lucius had his son sleep with him, since he didn't want his precious baby rolling off the bed in the night and getting hurt. It had been so nice to sleep with his son. A few times during the night, he would turn over and pet his son. Starting at his sweet face, traveling down his chest, and finally ending with his son's evident arousal.  
  
Lucius soon discovered that those urges were still frequent, and a part of him liked them. It gave him an excuse to touch his lovely child, bring a flush to that innocent face. In Draco's present state, he had no idea what his erection was, let alone how to deal with it. And a son needed his father for times like those. Lucius was only too happy to help, completely ignoring the inherently wrong feeling that accompanied the bliss of having sex with one's child.  
  
A few steps before they reached the crib, Lucius began kissing his son, slipping his tongue into the darkness. He could still make out the faint taste of breast milk, reminding him that his son was now the equivalent of a toddler. Laying Draco down, he asked, "Would you like to tickle you, little one?" Silently, he wondered why he didn't use the more correct term for it. It's not like Draco would know the difference. What Lucius now called 'tickling' is what all others in the world call foreplay, a blow job, or some other sexual act.  
  
Relishing the innocence of his son, looked down into the crib. The boy's eyes widened, portraying his eagerness, since in his mind, he wasn't capable of speech yet.  
  
Lucius reached down and began petting his lovely son. Tweaking the nipples between his fingers and Draco started writhing, as much as he could with limited motor skills. Both men panting, the elder lowered his head to lick down the hairless chest to the top of the diaper snuggly holding Draco.  
  
Using his teeth to pull back the adhesive, Lucius released his child's erection from the diaper an instant before he swallowed it whole. Sadly, since his son had no self-control, it took only a few sucks to get him off, however, Lucius still enjoyed the look of exhaustion and satiation on the now sleeping boy's face. It was so adorable to see Draco climax himself to sleep. He seemed to sleep much more soundly when he did.  
  
The older Malfoy licked his son clean, replaced the diaper, and kissed his son good night. 


End file.
